


The Dark Markers

by TheGreenCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cause he is, Draco is in a band, Harry isn't or so he says, It's a punk rock band, M/M, Ron is a fan, and Draco is the sexy frontman, did I say that Draco is bloody sexy in this one yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenCloak/pseuds/TheGreenCloak
Summary: Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Gregory have started a band which became popular in both the muggle and the wizarding world. When they return to Hogwarts for their eighth year things seem to be going pretty well for them, but are they really?





	

“I’m getting drunk on your gaze, I’d swear it seemed just a faze, but now I can’t deny, you’ve got me caught in your web of lies…” Draco screamed, his gaze fixed on the large lens in front of him as he stretched his long exposed neck in seeming agony, the veins pulsating thickly on the surface of his white skin. He could see the man behind the camera gulp as he slowly licked his lips but paid him no heed as he tricked the camera into following him towards the drums where no one other than Blaise Zabini was giving the drums his all, his long black fringe slapping against his sweating forehead with every bang of his head.

“I still remember how you said, you’re the only one in my bed, and I was stupid enough to believe, that you would never fucking leave!” Draco’s voice sounded hoarse and raw as he spat out the lyrics of his own song, an attractive frown etched on his face as he left Blaise and his drums to himself once again this time to walk over to Pansy Parkinson who was playing all sorts of chords, her gaze playful as she turned her back to Draco, rubbing her ass against his clothed crotch in a far too exaggerated manner. Draco simply smirked. He knew that they would laugh about it later, because the fans would love the overly sexual display of teasing.

“I’d like to say the trick is on you, but I know that that’s not true because while you fuck around I’ll be here laying on the ground, waiting for you to pull me down and down until I drown,” Draco panted as he say the last few words, his hands trembling as he put them on Pansy’s hips and tried to pull her closer to him but she pushed him away. Draco could feel the large camera resting on his eyes, but he refused to look at it, instead keeping his eyes directed to Pansy and ever  so slowly he felt the tears form in his eyes. And while the first one fell, Gregory Goyle played the last chord only to have the room fall silent again.

That silence did not last very long though as it was soon pierced by the overzealous clapping of the director who loudly shouted cut and praised all of the technicians around him shortly afterwards. Draco quickly wiped away his tears and embraced the other members, all of them laughing away the torture of the tough weeks of practise in an instant.

“Well done, fellows! Well done!” Henry, their manager, called as he too embraced the group of misfits in a friendly manner. “Now all that is left for you to do is take a decent photo for the album cover and then we are all set for the album release. So say cheese!”

They all laughed as their manager took some distance to let the photographer through who quickly took some snapshots.

“Okay, great! Now, show those beautiful tattoos of yours to the camera!” the photographer shouted. They quickly all rolled up their sleeves to show off the large dark marks on the inside of the lower arms, each of them proudly smiling up at the camera as their identical tattoos caught the admiring eyes of the lens.

“Well done children, now scoot so the director and I can discuss his pay,” Henry said as the photographer showed him the results of his mini photoshoot. The members of The Dark Markers simply smiled as they one by one made their way outside to the large black van waiting in front of the filming studio. Draco stayed behind for a bit though, his arm grasped by Henry before he could leave.

“Are you certain you’ll be capable of continuing with the rest of the schedule while you’re staying in that posh boarding school of yours all year?” Henry asked, his voice barely a whisper as if he were afraid of anyone overhearing their conversation.

“Don’t worry about it Henry, I promise to keep the kids in check and make sure that we’re on time on all of our gigs and interviews. The headmistress of the school promised me to make sure that we could come and go as much as we’d like,” Draco muttered, his voice still slightly hoarse from screaming. Henry just nodded, his eyes shortly lingering on Draco’s lips before quickly shaking his head and releasing the other man from his hold.

“Go and have fun then, I’ll see you on stage,” Henry said, his smile slightly forced but there nonetheless as he wished the other man goodbye.

“See you Henry!” Draco shouted as he ran out of the building, completely oblivious to the other man’s attraction for him.

 

\----

 

 The 1st of September had up till then proven itself to be both Harry’s least and most favourite day of the summer and the train hadn’t even left the station yet, Harry hadn’t even entered the station yet even since the entire street leading up to it was completely blocked by hordes and hordes of screaming girls who all seemed to be screaming the same completely muffled thing: The Dark Markers. And for the slightest glimpse of a moment Harry feared that they were announcing the arrival of the Dark Lord, but then he relaxed again since he knew that that was impossible. He quietly cursed his luck as he tried to worm himself a way through the masses, denigrating himself completely for even having the idea to go to the station on food instead of simply apparating like every normal wizard did.

Suddenly the crowd split in two, opening up swiftly to let a dark van with tinted windows pass. As Harry tried to slip behind it though in an attempt to get closer to the station, the crowd swallowed him whole, leaving him completely disoriented as he was being pushed forward by the girls and boys surrounding him in the general direction of the van. He sighed in annoyance before quietly reaching for his wand and casting a quick disillusionment charm and disapparating. He felt even more annoyed though when he reached platform 9¾ and found it in the exact same disposition as the front of the building had been.

He quickly searched for Hermione but found Parvati and Lavender instead. He waved to them but they completely ignored him, gazed completely transfixed on the walls around the platform as if they were waiting for a specific person to walk through. Sighing in annoyance he quickly made his way to the pair before poking them harshly.

“Oh Harry!” they shouted as if they were shocked by his mere presence. He forced a smile and right when he opened his mouth to ask them what all the fuzz was about, Lavender let out a girly squeal.

“It’s The Dark Markers!” Immediately the crowd pressed forward as one, leaving Harry to stand all alone by the train. Luckily though he finally spotted Hermione admits the crowd. Quickly he ran over to her and pulled her in a hug.

“Has the entire world gone mental, ‘Mione?” he whispered in her hair as he pulled her closer in his arms. He felt her chuckle against him and as he took some distance he felt his entire world light up as she smiled up at him.

“Hello Harry,” she said, her hands still resting on his broad shoulders while his remained comfortably on her lower back.

“Do you think you could give me a logical explanation for all of this?” he asked, a real smile on his face this time as he roughly pointed at the crowd of screaming girls who sort of seemed to have surrounded a small group of people. Hermione just laughed as she too watched the masses go wild.

“They’re all excited about this band called The Dark Markers. They’re this new punk rock band. I don’t know much about them really only that their first song is called ‘Arachnophobia’ or something, oh and that Ron is a massive fan of theirs. I haven’t had a single letter of his this summer that did not contain at least some compliment to their ‘awesome guitar solos’ or ‘badass attitude’. It was absolutely mortifying really,” she chuckled.

Harry just laughed, but while doing so he had lost eye of the crowd that now had rapidly started to move towards him. It took him by surprise when Hermione was pulled away from him once again and something was pushed in his hand which he warily accepted only to turn around and face a tall blonde man in ripped skinnies and an oversized black pullover which also had several holes in it, exposing some of his pearly white skin. Harry tried to see the man behind the dark sunglasses and nose ring but felt himself falling short until the man spoke that is.

“Didn’t know you were a fan, Potter,” the familiar voice rasped. His voice seemed so much manlier than it had sounded a year before and Harry felt himself flush ever so slightly as no one other than Draco Malfoy took the paper that had been pushed into his hand a mere few moments ago and scribbled something on it before he handed it back to a gaping Harry.

“Have a good day Potter,” he said before patting his shoulder and walking past him to the open train door, followed by Pansy Parkinson who also seemed to have visited the piercing shop, Blaise Zabini who seemed to be tattooed over his entire body except for his face and Gregory Goyle who had apparently discovered the gym.

It took the screams of the entire crowd to shake Harry from his reverie and look down at the paper in his hand. Then it took another few minutes before Harry recognized it to be a muggle photo of a completely shirtless Draco Malfoy, wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging leather pants that seemed to hug the other man’s legs in all of the right places, staring right into the camera with a far too sexy smirk playing around his lips. And right in the middle of the picture there was a sloppy signature, put there by no one other than Draco Malfoy himself, who probably now thought that Harry was some sort of obsessed fangirl.

He quickly hid it in the side pocket of his robes, afraid that someone, let alone a reporter, might see the picture in his vicinity. He stared up at the windows of the carriage that Draco and his band had just entered only to look right into the eyes of said man. Draco simply winked at him though before turning to the person in front of him again and Harry really shouldn’t have felt what he did, but for one reason or another his heart seemed to be under the illusion that he had just ran a marathon as it simply wouldn’t slow down.

Harry quickly turned around, walking to the very end of the train to take up residence in one of the empty carriages there, far away from Draco Malfoy and his stupid band.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that was the first chapter, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! As for the lyrics mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, I wrote them myself and they're not supposed to be good so don't worry if you think they're shit, because I agree ;p 
> 
> I'll try to update every week! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated as are kudos (ob-viously) 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
